


GontaxReader one shots

by MakoDragon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Giving this boy the love he deserves, Gonta deserved better, Gonta is an adult in these fics fyi, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Fluffy and sometimes smutty one shots with our Purehearted BIG BOI buglover the Ultimate Entomologist Gonta!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking about soft headcanons for Gonta and this was created XD

Yawning you stretched as you awoke from your slumber, a pair of strong arms around your waist keeping you from leaving the bed. “Gonta~” A groan came from behind you as the man pulled you in, your back touching his chest. “Little longer” The sleepy man whined, enjoying the feeling of spooning you while sleeping.

You had been living together with Gonta for a couple years enough, having opted to move in together after dating for about two years. You lived in a house that had an annex that held the greenhouse and Bug Room that would house Gonta’s bugs. You had said that no matter how much you loved him, it would be better that the bugs would have their own spot as you didn’t want them near the kitchen or bedroom. He was free to keep the butterflies around the house but aside from that every bug went to the greenhouse or the connected Bug Room. Gonta at first argued saying the bugs wouldn’t hurt you but you reminded him of how you were when the two of you met and that you didn’t want to accidentally step and kill any of them. So after a bit of back and forth Gonta agreed and with your help built the annex that held the greenhouse and Bug Room.

In exchange for the rules you gave Gonta had free reign over the greenhouse and Bug Room as he was the one who would be using them. This softening the blow of not being able to keep his precious bugs in the main part of the house. Gonta later thanked you for this as he could have both you and the bugs close to him this way.

“Gonta come on! I want to have breakfast!” Laughing you attempted to wiggle free from the man’s embrace to no avail. He let out a whine, hugging you more while shooting you his patented ‘Puppy dog eyes’ look “Alright alright! Hahaha! Five more minutes ok!” You could never win against him whenever he did that.  Beaming the man hummed as the two of you just laid there snuggling until finally Gonta got up, scooping you up in the process to carry you to the kitchen.

The sun shone in through the window, gently welcoming you into the kitchen as Gonta put you down. “ T-Thank you Gonta. I can walk by myself you know.” The man simply smiled and laughed. “Gonta is gentleman and gentleman carry ladies.” The man’s bright smile making it hard for you tell him that wasn’t exactly how that worked. “Who told you that love?”

The man frowned, scratching the side of his head as he was trying to remember who told him. ”Friend from work did! “That was all you had to hear. He had a colleague you had met before during one of the dinners at the research facility you were allowed to attend. Gonta had been hired as their bug handler since he was the Ultimate Entomologist and had knowledge of species unknown to man. This due to his upbringing but also due to him having cultivated several kinds himself.

 He got along with his colleagues pretty well despite his troubles with expressing himself due to having been raised in the wild but ultimately manages to express himself to them. One of his colleagues, the one assigned to assist him with tasks that involved technology however, seemed to enjoy pranking and teasing the somewhat naïve man. Though it had gotten better over time, Gonta was still quite pure of heart and would easily fall for the man’s pranks.

This had caused many misunderstandings at his department which his other colleagues were left to clear as Gonta didn’t quite understand the man was lying. You had met this man during the end of the year party where he introduced himself as Kokichi Oma. Gonta cheerfully told you he was the person he relied on when it came to technology and the like. The purple haired man did his work properly according to some other colleagues but couldn’t resist teasing his naïve colleague as it was in his words; too amusing to see the aftermath of it all.

You quickly realized to what extent this man enjoyed teasing Gonta as Kokichi was just blatantly flirting with you in front of Gonta to see if he could rile the big man up. At first Gonta thought it was just Kokichi being who he was until he attempted to wrap his arm around your waist. Seeing this as a sign that Kokichi was attempting to steal you; his lover, from him he scooped you up in his arms and glared at the man.

That memory still sat fresh in your mind as it was one of the few times you saw Gonta _that_ mad. When you met he got irritated when you said you feared bugs, claiming you probably didn’t know them enough but warmed up to you when you explained what had happened in your past that made you fear bugs.  

Letting out a sigh you placed a hand on the man’s cheek when he leaned down to face you. “Gonta my love. Kokichi pranked you again. Gentlemen can do that at times but they don’t HAVE to.” You pecked your boyfriend on the cheek before opening the fridge. “ Now.. what do you want for breakfast Gonta?” The man looked over your shoulder to see what was in the fridge. “ Gonta would like pancakes!”

Nodding you got the ingredients for pancakes out along with some fruits you had bought the day prior. Wanting to help, Gonta said he’d help cut the fruits or mix the batter. You shook your head and just told him to sit down. Gonta however wasn’t having it.” Gentleman always help!” Seeing the determined look on his face you opted to let him cut fruit for you. Seeing him focused on cutting with his brows furrowed made you smile as it was a cute sight. The big man trying hard not to squish the fruits by accidentally exerting too much strength as he cut them. Yes, in your eyes Gonta was the definition of ‘Gentle Giant’. Once  done cutting the fruits it was your turn. You put the pancake batter in the preheated pan, adding a mixture of fruits when needed and flipping the pancake under the watchful eyes of your boyfriend.

Pancake after pancake was made and soon enough there was a big stack of pancakes. You divided the pancakes and turned to Gonta. “ So … Would you like whipped cream or syrup today GonGon?” The man blushed at the mention of the affectionate nickname that was exclusively for you to use. “ Gonta would like whipped cream! “ So you handed him the can of whipped cream so he could add it to his stack of pancakes as the two of you made your way over to the dining table. When you made your way to your seat however, Gonta looked a bit conflicted. You tilted your head wondering what was wrong and leaned over to him” Are you ok?”

Gonta shook his head. “ Want to cuddle more but Gonta wants to be gentleman! “ Your heart warming at the words. “Oh GonGon..you sweet sweet man.” You rose from your seat and slipped on his lap. “Even gentleman have needs. So if you want to cuddle more just ask me! I’m your girlfriend after all!”  You spoke, wrapping your arms around the man’s waist as much as you could, your head resting against his chest. He was still at first but soon you felt his arms around you while he started hugging you back. “I love you Gonta. I love you very much.”

“Gonta loves you too. You are Gonta’s cuddle bug! Will always keep you safe! Always and ever!” It was your turn to blush this time. “G-Gonta. It almost sounds like your asking me to marry you.” Much to your surprise when you looked up, hearing his heart beat a mile a minute and his face the color or a tomato.  He reached into his pants pocket, procuring a ring from it. “Is Gonta wrong to ask?”

You blinked several times, your eyes darting from the ring to Gonta’s increasingly distressed face as tears welled up in your eyes when you finally realized that he was _indeed_ asking you to marry him. “G-Gonta .. You know what that means right? “You had told him what marriage was when he had asked about it a couple months prior, writing his questions off as simple curiosity due to his lack of general common knowledge, which he was trying hard to make up for by learning as much as he could.

Gonta nodded. “Gonta doesn’t want you to be stolen, want to keep you safe. Gonta loves you very much. Will you be family to Gonta?” Tears were running down your cheeks by now, embarrassed you hugged the man and hid your face in his chest. You couldn’t do that for long however as Gonta was freaking out that he made you cry. “ Gonta’s sorry! Made mistake!” His freak-out session put to a quick stop when you looked back up. Your face stained with tears but a smile on your face. “ No, GonGon you didn’t do anything wrong.. I just didn’t expect that you would propose to me. Of course I’d marry you.. my big cuddle bug.”

The man beamed, gently slipping the ring on your finger before picking you up and running around outside cheering. “ Gonta’s Wife! Gonta’s WIFE!” While laughing, the two of you still in your pajamas this entire time. But Gonta didn’t care and neither did you.

Many congrats to the newly engaged couple,

The end


	2. Cuddlebug

It was early in the afternoon on the day of Halloween when you walked out to where your husband was working in the yard. “Darling! Come quick!”

Gonta looked up from where he was finishing up tending to the caterpillars. “What’s wrong??” You shook your head. “ The kids have a surprise for you! “ This peaked the man’s interest as he let you guide him into the living room where your two children were waiting.

Gonta’s jaw dropped as he saw what the kids were wearing. Your four year daughter, Lucile wearing a Blue Morpho butterfly onesie and your four year old son Min was wearing a Purple Emperor butterfly onesie. “Surprise dad!!” The two shouted in unison as they ran over to their father.

Half in tears the man scooped them up, hugging them. “ So cute! “ He smiled, pecking both children on the cheek and flashed you a bright smile when he saw you were filming the moment for posterity’s sake. “The children said they wanted to be butterflies for Halloween this year so I made the costumes during my days off. “

Min tugged on his Gonta’s sleeve, shyly looking up at the man. “ Can boys be butterflies? Kids at school said I couldn’t and only girls can be butterflies. N-not Lucile! Lucile helped!” Gonta tilted his head as he tried to figure out how to tell his son that it was fine and instead opted to hugs the two again before putting them down. “ Alright now you showed your father your costumes I got one more thing to show him so wait here ok? This is also a surprise for you two!”

Puzzled Gonta followed you into the bedroom where you pulled out two more onesies. A Luzon Peacock butterfly onesie and a Palos Verdes Blue one. “ These are our costumes for when we take the kids trick or treating!” You handed him the Luzon one while you slipped into the other one” The kids at their school had been saying that for a while now… so I thought we could show him it’s ok for a boy to be a butterfly!” A smile formed on Gonta’s face “Gonta think so too!” He gently caressed your face, just admiring you for a while. You, the woman of his dreams. The one that loves and understands his clumsy self. “Let’s show kids!” He picked you up, carrying you into the room with a big “TADAAAA”

The looks in the eyes of your children were priceless. They were practically beaming, clapping as they saw their parents in the butterfly onesies. “ Mommy looks so pretty! Daddy you look so cool!” Smiling, Gonta put you down and spun you around. This exciting the children even more. Leaning over, you picked Min up, while Gonta picked up Lucile. “ Listen little ones.. No matter if you’re a boy, girl.. Identify as both or as neither. Even anything in between. Never let someone else tell you that you can’t wear a certain item of clothing or dress up as something alright? That just shows how small their view on the world is and that you’ve seen more of it than they have. No matter what you do. Mommy and Daddy will love you.”

“R-really?” Min asked, fidgeting somewhat. “ Then can I wear a skirt to school if I wanted to?” You smiled, Gonta nodding. “ Min’s brave. “ Expressing that he was proud of his son saying that he wanted to wear a skirt. “ Of course dear. There’s nothing wrong with that not at all. Nothing in the rules of the school says you can’t… So from tomorrow on then?” Min nodded, getting a hug from Lucile who knew her brother had wanted to for the longest of times. “ I’ll protect him!” Min nodded and hugged his sister back. “ And I’ll protect you!”

“Right! Now then.. how about we have lunch, take a few pictures and then go trick or treating? When we get back we’ll count the candy and have a little party at home making Halloween sweets?” The three quickly nodded, Gonta also agreeing with that plan.

When the four of you were finally out on the street to go trick or treating you drew quite some attention. This being both good and bad. Some neighbors approached the four of you, admiring the detail and color on the onesies, informing where you got them only for either you or Gonta to say that you had handmade them. Other neighbors would approach you saying you should let your son wear ‘girly’ costumes. This usually caused Gonta to glare at them and you telling them in an unnervingly calm and friendly fashion that its not of their business and that they should take their closed minded views elsewhere.

The kids had a good day overall. Getting quite some candy as some of the houses were inhabited by personal friends of you and your husband’s. The Saihara’s gave each of them a big chocolate bar, the Asahina’s gave them a few mini donuts,The Yonaga’s gave them a small white chocolate bust of themselves, the Amami’s  gave a small plastic Halloween latern filled with pretty expensive candy. When asked about it Rantaro smiled and patted the kids on their heads saying to just let him spoil them on occasion. Everyone in the friend group had a soft spot for your kids and rightfully so. They hardly asked for anything, never asked for anything big for their birthdays going as far as to tell the group that for their fourth birthday they wanted to donate toys to a good cause. Their selflessness drove many of the friend group to tears, making them want to spoil them even more.  Especially since you two were the first out of the friends to actually have kids.

The two kids hugged each and every one of them after receiving their treats from them, thanking them before leaving for the next house.  Himiko and Tenko gave them lollipops that they had made themselves and this went on for quite a while to the point that Gonta had to carry it all in a big massive bag while you held hands with your kids as you all made your way home.

To say you had a lot of candy was calling a volcano a tad warm. When Gonta emptied the contents of the bag on the kitchen table there was a literal mountain of candy on it.  Besides the table were two Halloween decorated chests made specifically for holding candy. One with Min on it, the other Lucile. The sorting took longer than both Gonta and yourself had thought. Then again you didn’t expect the kids to get _that_ much candy.

The eyes of your children were sparkling brightly at the now fully stocked chests. They looked over the moon. “Remember not to eat too much candy its going to make your stomach upset. “You closed both chests seeing the children rub their eyes, clearly tired. “You can have some tomorrow alright?? For now its time for bed my little butterflies.” Getting more tired by the minute the children nodded and let themselves be scooped up by both Gonta and yourself while you hummed a Lullaby.

Slowly they nodded off, feeling you tuck them in as they drifted off to sleep.

“Goodnight our little cuddle bugs”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just wanted some Domestic fluff for this boi


End file.
